SoMa week
by otakupegasisters
Summary: The story of Maka and Soul and how they become SoMa. Day 7: Maka has confessed, how will Soul respond?
1. Roomates

**Roomates**

**(all these stories for SoMa week take place in the same universe as each other. So even if they don't seem to connect they are all a part of the same universe)**

Being roommates with a lazy, sloppy, shark toothed, albino can be stressful.

Take this morning...

"MAKA!" I heard the idiot yell from the bathroom

"WHAT!?" I responded annoyed at the interruption of a good book I was reading.

"I NEED ANOTHER TOOTHBRUSH, MINE'S WRECKED AGAIN!"

"THAT'S THE FIFTH ONE THIS MONTH!"

"DON'T BLAME ME! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CONTROL MY SHARK TEETH!?"

"GO TO THE DENTIST!"

"NO WAY! MY SHARK TEETH ARE WAY TOO COOL FOR THE DENTIST!"

"THEN YOU PAY FOR THEM!"

"I CAN'T, I ALREADY SPENT MY MONEY ON HAIR GEL! My hair has to stay cool you know." I rolled my eyes in retaliation and stomped over to him.

"UGH! YOU'RE SO INFURIATING! HAIR GEL, SERIOUSLY!?"

"I told you, my hair needs to stay cool!" he snorted.

"Try thinking about necessities before your lame sense of style you idiot!" I told him. I almost laughed at his hurt expression...that is, until he replied.

"MY sense of style is lame? Have you LOOKED in a mirror lately!?

Yeah...he wasn't getting away with that comment. "MAAAAAKAAAA-CHOP! You are buying your own toothbrush or you are using your old! I don't care as long as you don't use my money!"

I decided to leave him there bleeding to death as I went back to reading my book. Though I thought I heard him whisper, "Why is it so hard saying no to her?"

And that you see, would be considered a GOOD day for us.

Living with a stuck up, know it all, stubborn, flat chested, violent, bookworm can be infuriating.

Take yesterday...

I was just relaxing listening to some tunes when I heard a loud crash.

I immediately rushed to see what it was and I don't know why I was surprised to see Maka's bookshelf had fallen over from too much weight... again.

"Maka if I've told you once I've told you a million times. GET RID OF THOSE BOOKS!"

"Why should I!? I just need a bigger shelf!"

"Maka we've upgraded your bookshelf twice within the past three months. This is the third time this week your shelf fell over, get rid of your books now!

"No! What I do with them is my business! You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"Either you sell them, or I burn them."

"You. Wouldn't. DARE." She glared at me and it was almost laughable.

"Try me."

"If you so much as touch one page in any of my books I'"ll Maka chop you so hard you'll fall through the earth to the other side of it.

"You wouldn't dare. I know I mean the world to you." I stated smugly as I grabbed a pile of her books and went out of her room with them in hand. As I was leaving I almost thought I heard Maka say under her breath

"You have no idea."

Well I guess that's just a typical day between us roommates though.

**If you read this far then I have a request. ****please don't be afraid to check out our other story as well. the main SE cast play a big part in it (and no Oc pairings except for a single one sided later on)**


	2. Nosebleeds

**SoMa Week 2014  
Nose Bleeds  
**_Soul's mouth was watering. There was Maka with a small loose shirt barely covering anything and the only thing covering those luscious breasts of hers was her long black trench coat she was getting ready to take off. She was wearing a VERY short tight skirt also being covered by her trench coat. She was torturing him with how slowly she was unbuttoning her coat.  
"Are you ready Soul?" she whispered seductively. causing him to blush furiously.  
"Yeeesss Maka please take me now!" Soul moaned.  
She just smirked in response and finished taking off the coat.  
She leaned in and right when she was about to kiss him-  
_RRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!  
Soul shot up awake. He was sweating and he noticed his pants were a little scrunched up in the front causing him to blush.  
"Wow. I haven't had dream like that one in awhile."  
"Soul-nya, what's wrong-nya?"  
Soul jumped when he saw Blair there "How many times do I have to tell you not to come into my room! Especially when I'm sleeping!"  
"Awww but Blair didn't do anything this time-nya!"  
Soul didn't listen and went out of his room annoyed when he saw...her.  
There was Maka sleeping on the couch with a big loose shirt with the collar going down just enough for him to see her breasts. She wore such short shorts that they showed off those legs way more then he could handle. His dream immediately came back to him. "Ah!" he yelped a nosebleed gushing out.  
This apparently woke Maka up "Mmmm Good morning So...Soul? Why is your nose bleeding?" Maka asked sleepily and crankily.  
"B-blair snuck into my room again i-it wasn't my fault!" Soul lied to defend himself.  
"MMMM" Maka growled and took out a book but lowered it. "It's too early for this" she decided.  
Soul immediately let out a sigh of relief. And then managed to bring himself to ask her "Wh-what's with that outfit!?"  
"It's too hot out. I need something to cool me down." she said turning around showing everything off again.  
Soul immediately turned around as another river of blood flew out. There he saw Blair just smirking at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Why can't it always be summer" he murmured to himself.


	3. Insanity

Soul's POV  
This was bad. How could things have gone so wrong!? How could a cure become a curse! okay let's backtrack...  
Things started when Stein called us to Nygus's office and told us he had come up with a theory on how to cure the blackblood within me.

"You seriously think you can remove Soul's black blood!? How?!" Maka asked him with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I believe that if I insert a few black blood cells into you Maka, and give you a pill to boost your wavelength as well as the black blood's power, it should mix together in your blood stream. Now after that, if I take a blood sample after 24 hours from you and then I clone it a bit, then I just need to insert the blood inside Soul and it should get rid of the black blood. I have to warn you, this may not work though and could potentially dangerous. And even if this DOES work it would only work on you, Soul because of yours and Maka's compatible wavelength. Crona's blood has settled too much as well as have other things mixed that create Ragnarok that it would only cause him to get sick. In the end it's up to the two of you if you want to try this experiment."  
"I don't care, I just want my partner to get back to normal!" She said to the professor. I looked at her worried.  
"Maka, this sounds way too risky! I don't care about the black bloo-!" I tried to tell her.  
"Your meister has made a decision." she interrupted, and I knew I had no choice but to listen.  
Stein adjusted his glasses. "Alright let's start."  
and so started the procedure. but things soon went wrong after Maka ate the pill. shortly after that she started to giggle, insanely.  
My eyes widened. "MAKA!" I knew what was happning, she losing control! the black blood was taking over!  
"heee hee, it's all just so...so...FUNNY! Y'know!?" she started swaying and that look in her eyes was one of pure maddness. i was terrified! how the hell am i supposed to save her!?  
"Professer, how the hell are we supposed to help her!?"  
"Grrr i was afraid this would happen." The professer said looking like he's lost a little of his cool himself.  
"You mean you knew!? Why the heck would you suggest this if you knew this would happen!"  
"I warned you of the risks of this procedure, you went along anyway."

"Well tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do!?"

"First we need to knock her out."

"What!? Why would I do that!?" I asked shocked at the idea.

Stein glared at me slightly and answered "You need to be able to force resonance with her and get inside her soul. Then you might be able to find where the real Maka is and not the Maka being controlled by madness."

I listened and realized he was right. As much as I HATED the idea of hurting Maka, there was no other choice if I wanted to bring her back.

"Hold on Maka, I'm coming for you!" I turned my arm into a scythe and charged towards her. With one big charge I managed to knock her out with the blunt side of my blade. Before she hit the ground i caught her and looked at her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry I let this happen. I promise to bring you back though. Soul resonance!" and I dived into her soul.

**From this point on all the chapters take place one right after the other so you'll have to wait till tomorrow to see what happens**


	4. Loyalty

I opened my eyes and found myself in a dark room. It looked like a endless room of nothingness. All that was there was a large golden door. The door, although, seemed to be standing in the middle of nowhere. I knew that that door must be where Maka was. I walked up to the door and opened it to find another large barren room. Only this one was smaller than the endless room from which I came. I looked around, as I went inside, and saw that the only things in there were a big bookshelf and a violet chair. I realized after looking at it for a second that the room looked just like Maka's room, only without a bed and a purple chair in its place instead. The bookshelf even looked like the one in her room that's always falling over because of all the weight on it. I went to the shelf not noticing the door behind me closing. I didn't see Maka anywhere yet and thought that the books might provide a clue.

I opened up one of them and felt my mind going blank, right before I felt myself black out i could have sworn i heard an eerie high pitched giggle. When I felt myself regain consciousness I looked around and found myself somewhere completely different. It looked like I was back in death city but for some reason things looked different. I couldn't put my finger on it but things were definitely different. I then heard a little girl crying. I looked over and was surprised to see a tiny version of my partner sitting on the ground crying.

"Hey Maka, what's wrong?" I asked but she didn't respond. It seemed like she didn't even hear me. I tried to get her attention by lightly touching her shoulder only to find my hand pass right through her. I was shocked to say the least. That's when I heard her say "Don't leave me mommy! Don't leave me with papa! I wanna be with you! Mama, mama, MAMA!"

I watched Maka crying and realized that this must have been the day Maka's mom left her. I then realized why things looked different, everything looked younger! This must be Maka's memories. I then watched the young crying Maka with pain. Knowing I couldn't do anything to help her, I clenched my fist. I've always hated watching her suffer and this just made things worse knowing I couldn't do anything to stop it!

It was then things started changing and this time it changed into an all too familiar scene. I smiled while watching it. There was a younger me and maka from when we first decided to partner up.

"This is who I am." Mini-Me said. It was then the little me started playing that dark tune. I couldn't believe how accurate it sounded considering that I played this years ago and only once for her. Maka has an amazing memory.

The scene shifted again and this time I saw us collecting our first soul against Lizzie Bordon. I saw her still swinging me clumsily but determined. She managed to dodge most of Lizzie's attack but was hit a few times. It annoyed me though that I couldn't even protect her from a few basic scratches. Eventually Maka managed to swing me down on the Kishen's head causing her to turn into nothing a red soul.

Again the scene shifted to when we had our big confrontation with Blair. I saw how uncool I was back then, acting like Blair was more important than Maka just to collect her soul. I saw Maka have tears welling up in her eyes as she did what she could to make sure no one saw them. I never noticed those before and it hurt to see them. If I didn't know that this was only a memory and couldn't be changed I'd hold her right then and there.

The scene shifted again though and I saw us fighting Crona for the first time and I felt my heart stop watching her backed into a corner. Even though I knew what came next, I still felt scared seeing her so frightened and willing to take a hit like that. Right before the me with Maka transformed back to protect her, I felt myself forcefully pulled out of this world.

I felt myself shoot back into consciousness and saw I was back in that same emptyish room. But this time I saw in front of me a demon thing. Holding that same book I had been holding. I saw the cover said "memories". I took another look at the demon and for some reason it looked like a mix of my demon, the one in my soul, and Blair. It was purple with cat like yellow eyes, and horns that curled like Blair's hair does. She wore a dress similar to the one Blair wore when we learned she was a Cat, except it looked spikier and more demonic. The demon seemed to be glaring at me.

"Who are you!?" I asked it.

It just grinned at me with a demonic, toothy, cat like grin. "I'm Maka" it replied sinisterly.

I glared. "You aren't my partner at all!"

"Oh but I am. I'm the demon within your partner's soul. I represent the fears and weaknesses she has."

"What do you mean?" I was confused. This demon was definitely not my partner.

"Tell me, do I remind you of anyone?"

"Yeah, you remind me of our cat Blair"

"Exactly, I told you I represent her fears and weaknesses."

"You lost me."

"Maybe this will explain things." The demon then went over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book labelled "Fears".

"Open this up and you should understand what I'm saying."

I was confused but I listened to it anyway.

Once I opened the book again I felt myself blacking out yet again.

This time when I woke up I saw Maka crying again asking her mother not to leave her.

"Mommy please, don't leave me! Don't leave me alone!" she cried

Her mother just stared at her with a cold look on her face. "Why would I want to stay with you? Why would I want a useless daughter who couldn't live up to the potential I gave her?"

I watched horrified. I never knew Maka's mother but if that's what she's like I wouldn't want too! But I realized that this may not be the real her, this is a part of Maka's fears. I still hld a slight grudge on the lady for abandoning Maka, but i'll give her the benefit of the doubt that she's not like this. But i still didn't understand how this was a fear? Was she scared of her mother hating her?

The scene started to shift and i groaned. This was getting ridiculous.

It was then I saw ANOTHER familiar scene. I saw when I was pretending to love Blair...again. though this time Blair looked ALOT more sexy, she was wearing an outfit that consisted of a tight black top that only went over the top of her chest with long sleeves, her chest was bigger, and she had on a very tight and very short pair of shorts. (**A.N. The outfit she wears when fighting Mizune in the anime**). Another oddity was that for some reason my words and my actions were much more exaggerated. I was practically falling over her feet! "See ya tiny-tits. I've got a much prettier and cooler partner now." Then that other me proceeded to kiss Blair.

I looked to Maka, and she looked devastated and I could have sworn I heard her whisper "Don't leave me."

The scene shifted again, I didn't even care anymore, and I saw this time it was at school. I saw another me looking cocky, "Yeah, this partnership won't work out. If I want to become a cool deathsythe i'm gonna need a better meister. Hopefully one who looks good, and won't be violent. They shouldn't put themselves in stupid situations where I'll get massively injured as well. See ya Maka. Yknow if Blair were a meister I think she'd be perfect." And that other me walked off. I felt like punching that me walking away from a hurt Maka.

After that the scenes kept shifting each time including Maka being abandoned or something. A lot of them seemed to include me leaving her for Blair as well surprisingly. There was one other though that stuck out. It was me and Maka fighting some kishen and I got injured in it. It looked like I wasn't waking up either. She kept calling out my name but I wouldn't wake up, it didn't take me long to see this fear was of my death. I analyzed in my mind the other scenes and realized her main fear was to be abandoned.

Before the scene shifted again I felt myself forced out of the visions again. I saw that annoying little demon again. It smiled again. "Do you get it now?"

"The reason you look like Blair is because she fears abandonment and she thinks Blair will be a cause of that?" I asked it annoyed.

"Exactly."

"Why would she think that?"

"Because of how you almost left her for that cat before."

"I would NEVER leave her. Maka means way too much for me to ever just leave her like that!"

"Maybe. But she can't be certain after you did so before. It's what sent more doubt into her heart."

"Why did she get sucked into the madness!?"

"She was worried, she wanted to save you for sure, but she doubted you would stay after the black blood was gone. You wouldn't need her wavelength anymore to stay sane anymore after all. I felt that doubt and lured her into madness with sweet words saying she wouldn't have to fear abandonment or any painful feelings in her heart ever again. She was the one who took me up on the offer."

I glared daggers at this little demon. "WHERE IS SHE?" I asked holding back a yell at this monster.

"She's inside of me right now sleeping peacefully you'd have to dive your soul deeply into me in order to find her, although, there's no gurantee you'll go back. After all if you're there only she can let you go of her own will. And considering how much she wants to stay with you, she may not want to let you go. If she chooses not to, you'll also be trapped in the madness when your body wakes up. The choice is yours." The little imp smiled that sickening grin again.

I knew I had no other choice though. I needed Maka and if she needed me there with her in the deepest reaches of her soul for eternity then I would willingly stay with her as long as she wanted it.

I looked to the demon and forced myself to push my soul deep into it. After searching for awhile i eventually saw a small light. I went over and saw Maka curled up asleep. I smiled, even in the most dangerous situations she still managed to look peacefully adorable. I embraced her and whispered to her to wake her up.

I'm not sure how long it took but after a while she finally opened her eyes and looked to me. "Soul? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to help bring you out of the madness." I whispered to her softly.

"You came for me?"

"Of course I did. I'll always be here for you when you need me."

"I'm comfy here i-i don't want to go back to that uncertain world. It scares me."

"Come back with me. I promise i won't leave you alone. I'll stay by your side as long as you wish."

"Can't you stay here?"

"Only if you want, but do you really want to run away from you fears? Do you really want to hide away for the rest of your life? That doesn't sound like the Maka I know. There may be bad times but remember all the good times as well. Come with me, we'll be able to see all of our friends. Come on."

She looked scared. Then she closed her eyes. "I'm afraid but I'll trust you. I'll leave with you."

"Good. Come on. Lead us out of your soul" and she did. I followed her light holding onto her the entire time, the thought of letting go never crossed my mind.

When I woke up I saw we were in a DWMA jail cell together there were several wounds on my body but i was just relieved to be back. Then I saw waiting at the door Stein smirking.

"Welcome back."

"What happened?" i asked him.

"After awhile both of you woke up but you had gone mad. I could tell though that you were still fighting for her because you never let go of her hand no matter what we threw at you. I was the one who suggested just locking you up instead of killing you because I could see how hard you were working to save her."

It was then I saw that Maka was still unconscious but she looked quite peaceful. I smiled but flinched and held back a groan when a wave of pain hit me all at once. I looked and saw my new wounds acting up and bleeding a bit.

"You'll need to stay at the infirmary for awhile. You need to let those wounds heal."

"Sounds good to me."


	5. Wounds

Maka kept pacing around the room back and forth very uneasily, she couldn't shake the harsh reality that was her injuring Soul again so seriously.

"Idiot." She smacked her forehead in vain,

"How could I let this happen **again**!? Didn't I learn my lesson the last time I put my partner in the hospital?!" She continued to pace nervously, Soul must hate her now, such an unreliable partner shouldn't be trusted with such a strong weapon as Soul. He deserved much better. She finally ceased pacing and came to a rest on the living room couch, the softness made her feel a little better, but not much. She then proceeded to remember what had happened when she woke up.

**-XXX—**

_Maka woke up in a DWMA hospital bed. She groaned as she sat up. Her head was killing her._

"_I see you are awake." Said a voice._

_Maka looked over and saw Stein staring at her from his rolling chair._

"_What happened?" She asked groggily._

"_You let yourself sucumb to the madness and brought Soul with you briefly while he tried to rescue you." He said coldly. His face showing no emotion. _

"_Wh-what?" she asked scared that what she heard was true._

"_We had to battle both of you while you were in the madness but when we saw how me must still be trying to help you, we locked you up instead of killed you."_

"_Where's Soul?"_

"_Look beside you."_

_She did so and gasped in horror as there was Soul, unconscious and full of wounds that had been bandaged."_

"_Even in the madness he still did his best to protect you."_

"_So this is my fault?" she asked in horror._

_Stein didn't answer instead his reply was, "Anyway, other than a slight blow to your head you're free of injuries and are free to go home. Soul will be able to join you in a few days."_

_All Maka did was nod numbly and left without a word. As she walked she could hear whispering gossip coming from Soul's fangirls._

"_There she is, that's the girl who put Soul in the hospital!"_

"_Why is she still here!? She should be locked up for turning on everyone like that! _

"_She could have hurt more than just poor Soul!"_

"_Why does he stick around with her!?"_

"_It's her fault he's always injured!"_

_The gossip kept up like that making Maka feel more and more guilty. Eventually she got back to their apartment and started yelling at herself in her mind."_

**-XXX-**

That had been a few days ago and Maka never left the apartment since then. Every time she wanted to, to go visit Soul, she imagined what he would say and started feeling guilty again stopping her from leaving. Today was the day Soul was supposed to get out and come home, but Maka didn't know if she could even bring herself to pick him up.

"Some tea might calm my nerves." She got up and made her way to the kitchen. Boiling the water didn't take very long so before she knew it she was idly sipping peppermint tea.

"I love tea." She whispered to herself. "It helps me relax." Tea was her go to stress reliever and it never failed to work.

"This day has been just awful," she sighed deeply. Not noticing a knock at the door.

"Maka? I'm coming in!" a familiar and painful voice echoed outside the door.

"Great, now an awful day becomes even more terrible." She murmured annoyed. Spirit opens the door and comes bounding in with much more enthusiasm than necessary and pulls Maka into a tight hug,

"Oh Maka my darling I missed you!" She made useless attempts to shove him off,

"Cut it out papa, I just saw you at the hospital a few days ago!" He hugged her even tighter,

"I know but it was still a long time to me!" frustrated by her father's clinginess, she reached for a nearby hardcover book she had been reading,

"Maka…. Chop!" She brought the book down with admirable force onto the poor read head's skull; a shiver of pain went down his spine as he slowly released his grip of her.

"I actually had a few reasons for coming," he admitted in a rare serious tone. This immediately got Maka's full intention.

"First of all I understand your being pretty hard on yourself about the whole incident." She hid her face from his direct sight,

"Not really papa, I hurt Soul terribly, I deserve this grief." Surprisingly, Spirit did something Maka never expected, he lightly bopped her on the head with his fist.

"You do not deserve this grief! Everyone makes mistakes, it's human. This mistake was just slightly larger than others."

Maka sighed, "That doesn't really help papa." A bead of sweat dripped down the side of Spirits forehead, as he chuckled nervously.

"Well… did I tell you about the time Stein nearly killed me?" Maka looked up in interest

"We were fighting a stronger than normal kishin, during a risky attack, Stein lost his grip, Sent me flying into the kishin, which proceeded to focus its attack on me, by the time Stein killed it, I was really injured and on the verge of death."

Maka stared in awe at her papa, "Why did you never tell me?" he rubbed her hair playfully, "I just wanted to wait for the right moment, it's a story that I knew you would need someday, and the fact that something like that didn't faze Stein means it shouldn't faze you!" Tears began rolling down Maka's soft cheeks,

"Thank you, thank you so much papa."

Spirit just smiled for a second before his face turned serious again. "Now there's something else I want to talk with you about."

"What is it papa?"

"It's about you and Soul."

Maka tensed. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked rather icily.

Spirit sweat dropped before clearing his throat. "Look I know I haven't made very many smart decisions in the past...after everything that happened with your mama and I."

"You cheated on her throughout your entire marriage." she replied coldly.

"And I've paid for that mistake by losing the two girls I love more than anything. But the thing I regret most is raising you to think all men are evil. My cheating and constant messages to you when you were younger made you believe this. I just didn't want any boy taking my baby away from me. I continued doing this to you even after your mama left me."

"What are you getting at Papa?" Maka was slightly afraid at what her father might say next.

"I'm saying that because of me, you've been preventing your own happiness by trying to keep away the man who makes you happier than anything."

"Papa, do you mean-" She was cut off by Spirit who put his finger to her lips.

"I'm saying that as much as I despise that octopus head, I can tell you care for him deeply. And you shouldn't deny those feeling any longer. I know you care for him deeply and I can tell just how much he means to you."

She understood now what she had to do, "Thanks papa, I guess you aren't just a cheating pervert after all."

Spirit fell to the ground in a comedic style. "MAKA! Aren't you being too harsh to your papa!?"

Before Maka heard him she was already in the doorway, "Sorry papa, I've got to leave."

Spirit sighed, "Where are you going?"

She briskly replied, "To see someone in the hospital!"

**-XXX-**

Maka got to the DWMA and saw Soul coming out of the hospital. He looked normal if not a little roughed up. His clothes covered all his wounds and bandages. "Hey. Where have you been? I haven't seen you since I fell asleep the first night in the hospital."

Maka looked down unable to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"Huh? What for?"

"It's my fault you got injured."

"Oh that? That wasn't your fault."

"What do you mean!? Of course it is! I hurt you, and caused you to get hurt protecting me!"

"Please, your Maka-chops hurt more than this. What are you gonna start feeling guilty for every Maka chop you give me? Because if you do, then I'm gonna punish you."

"But it is my fault!"

"I warned ya, idiot." And Soul proceeded to give her a small bite on her arm. "Let's go home now. I don't want to see this building for another minute."

Maka gave a slight smile and proceeded to walk home with her partner.


	6. Bandages

It's time to move forward. Papa can see it, and he even gave his blessing! i've got to get over what he's done to Mama, and accept my own feelings for Soul. Still, seeing those bandges on him hurts. He says it's not my fault, but it is! No Maka, you can't cry over this silently! It's time to confront Soul about his injuries!

"Soul?" i called out to the apartment.

I hear a loud groan then here a mumbly "Yeah Maka?"

"oh, sorry, you were asleep?" i say apologeticly.

"Yeah, I was." he mumbled grumpily. Then walked out, well, more like limped out.

i looked down when i saw the bandages on him. "i'm sorry..." I whimper quietly.

He seemed to hear that because he next thing i know i'm being bopped on the head hearing a, "Don't apologize for something that isn't your fault, idiot."

I give him a small glare and he just laughs. "There's that fire I was waiting for!"

"What do you mean?"

"you've been WAY too mopey lately. it's not cool."

"why are you so obssesed with being cool anyway!?"

"Because i'm a cool guy." he just gave me that mocking smile as he said that.

"Grrrr...You know that's not an answer!"

"Too bad, that's all your gonna get. I'm gonna head back to bed now, Tiny Tits."

That's it. "MAKA-CHOP!"

"Ow! where the heck do those even come from!? Those hurt!"

"Too bad." I said mimicking him.

He gave me another lazy glare.

as he turned around to heasback to his room, I saw him flinch a little.

"Soul? are you okay?"

he grumbled a bit before saying, "Yeah i'm fine, it's just these bandages rub up against these scratches in the worng way."

"Want me to change them for you?" I asked with a little bit of a blush on my face.

"sure, hey why are you so re-Oh." he also turned a bit red realizing that changing his bandages meant i'd be seing him shirtless. "j-just get it over with." he said. I think he's also a bit flustered.

He then proceded to turn his finger into a mini sythe, and cut off the bandages he was wearing. he grinned. "ahhhh, much better. alright get to work!"

I almost gave him another Maka-chop for making me sound like a slave but decided to have my revenge in smaller ways. i grinned evily.

As i was putting on his bandages I made sure to have my hand bump a few of those scrapes "accidentaly".

"OW! what the hell!? that hurt!"

"That's what you get for treating me as if I were a slave."

He mumbled something that sounded like witch, although witch was a kinder word from what i think he said.

after finishing changing his bandages, I asked him how they felt.

"Much better, but why are you acting so concerned anyway? You're acting more protective and caring than usual."

ignoring that comment I decided now was as good as time as any to tell him.

"That's because recently i realized something."

"What?"

"The truth is, Soul," Here goes nothing,

"I'm in love with you."


	7. First I love yous

Soul stared at me for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. He seemed unable to understand what i just said to him.

The first thing he said when his mouth opened was, "What?"

"You heard me. I told you I love you. The reason I worry so much is because i can't stand the thought of you hurt! The very idea of you in pain puts me in pain! What do you think would happen if you died!? I care about you too much Soul! You mean absolutely everything to me!"

"You aren't serious...are you?"

Clenching my teeth I responded. "Yes I am. Is that a problem?" i asked him holding back tears.

"There's no way you could love me, you hate men!"

"Well it seems that ONE broke through that barrier."

"How did I even..."

"I DON'T KNOW! OKAY!? You just managed to! maybe it's because of all those moments you acted like I genuinely mattered! Maybe it's because you seemed to despise men who cheat making me feel like i could guarantee loyalty from you! I just don't know!" The tears by this point had broken through and were now falling freely no matter how hard i tried to keep them in.

"First of all Maka, I never acted. I DO care for you! You DO mean something to me! So don't you dare say that it was all an act because F** you mean everything!"

That took me back a step. "...I-I do?"

"Yes. Maka, my life was hell before i met you! I thought I was just some worthless monster who couldn't live up to any one's expectations! Then YOU came along and gave me a purpose! You had expectations but you were willing to help and never gave up until they were fulfilled! you made me think that maybe i wasn't some worthless piece of sh***. Like I had a purpose in this world that WASN'T to mess everything up! So don't you EVER say that my care for you was just an act!" After saying all that, he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Soul, you mean you actually feel the same?"

"Course I do. How could I NOT love a stuck up, know it all, stubborn, flat chested, violent, bookworm?"

"And I love the lazy, sloppy, shark toothed, albino that is you."

Everything felt perfect at that moment. it felt like nothing could go wrong. It was then Soul leaned back and looked at me. He started to lean down and i leaned towards him. Finally after another eternity, our lips connected.

I'm not sure how long we were kissing. It felt like forever, but at the same time way too short. it felt like walking on clouds, nothing could ruin the moment.

"HI! Blair's home-nya!"

we were startled apart with faces that could give a tomato a run for its money.

"Oh, so you finally got together, its about time-nya."

"Wait, what?"

"Blair ALWAYS knew you two were in love! Otherwise, how else did my little sythey resist my charms for so long? he was in love with someone else-nya!"

Soul's face managed to get redder and he turned away stubbornly. I giggled at his almost pouty face.

He turned back to me and gave a glare that COULD be intimidating...if he wasn't still competing for record of the reddest face.

"Laugh it up. Just know your books might be suffering later."

that aused me to stop and glare back. "You wouldn't."

he gave his infamous smirk. "Just watch me."

We started bickering again which caused Blair to start laughing. "Some things never change-nya."

And while i knew that she was right, i also knew things between Soul and I were never going to be exactly the same. But then again who says that was a bad thing? I looked to Soul who was trying to get Blair out of there and gave one small smile.


End file.
